Military of Cryx
The Military of Cryx consists of an assortment of necromancers, pirates, undead and blighted races that serve Lord Toruk and his Lich Lords. Cryxian incursion armies have begun to push deep into the mainland while the massive but disparate armada arising from several distinct Scharde Island pirate forces makes Cryx one of the premier naval powers of western Immoren.Forces of Warmachine: Cryx MK2 Organization The armies of Cryx are led by the powerful Lich Lords both for to achieve the larger agenda of Cryx and Toruk as well as their own personal agendas. While each Lich Lord has their own armies and vassals Asphyxious, Terminus and Venethrax each lead armies known as "Incursion armies" deep within the mainland each with a specific objective. Lich Lord Scopulous is technically a fourth military leader and commands the Cryxian army kept in reserve making sure that the territories of the empire are well defended and the incursion armies are well supplied. Serving the lich lords are iron liches, necromancers, potent sentient dead, and other stranger vassals who are allowed a certain level of independence to pursue their own ambitions as long as they do not go against their masters. The command structure goes down as a pyramid with the lich lords and Toruk at its top. While the bulk of Cryxian military consists of undead horrors it also consists of a considerable amount of mortal soldiers such as Humans, Blighted Trollkin and Black Ogrun but the most respected are the Satyxis and the warwitches. Satyxis are a race of blighted women created by draconic blood. The satyxis are known for their extreme cruelty and devotion to Toruk and serve as witches and raiders for his armies. The warwitches follow an occult tradition derived from Orgoth warwitches and has produced some of the most powerful mortals ever to serve the Nightmare Empire. Cryxian Navy The Cryxian Navy is a disparate armada arising from several distinct Scharde Island pirate forces. Lich Lord Terminus is responsible for the oversight of the Cryxian fleets but has entrusted operational command to Skarre Ravenmane who has greatly expanded the activities of the fleets.The Black Fleet is the heart of the Cryxian and is directly commanded by Skarre. The fleet is equipped with the much feared Blackships. Satyxis make up a larger proportion of blackship crews, officers, and captains than they do in the other fleets. As the Black Fleet is rarely deployed in full force mainland admirals often underestimate its size, often comparing it with the much less organized pirate fleets.Forces of Warmachine: Cryx Command MK3 The Ghost Fleet is much smaller and its ships are not as fast or deadly as the blackships, but its frigates and its few larger ships have their own advantages such as being pushed by phantom winds, regeneration from damage sustained with unnatural alacrity, and crews of seemingly indestructible spirits rather than living men. The Ghost fleet is led by Captain Rengrave, the first citizen of Cryx from his flagship Atramentous which is an ''an enormous and ancient blackened galleon that was once a Tordoran dirgenmast funeral vessel. However ship obeys its own captain and coordinated efforts between them are infrequent. When faced against the Ghost Fleet many sailors choose to end their own lives than serve as a revenant for all eternity. The largest yet the least organized are the mortal pirate fleets. This fleet operates more as a loose collective of flotillas than as a single cohesive group. These vessels include the largest number of living crewmen, primarily human Scharde Islanders as well as trollkin, ogrun, and Satyxis. The largest population of Satyxis is concentrated on the elite vessels called Axiara’s Raiders, led by Axiara Wraithblade. Axiara has been given the responsibility for overseeing the fleet by Skarre and the other commanders obey her accordingly, if not always swiftly or predictably. The majority of the ships in the fleets are those captured from the fleets of the mainland ranging from single-masted sloops to frigates captured from mainland navies but extensive modification has made their origin unrecognizable. Some of the greatest living captains of the Scharde Islands command vessels comparable to the second- and third-rate warships of the iron Kingdoms. Smaller and agile ships with one or two masts are built in a various small shipyards but larger and more powerful ships such as steam-and-sail hybrids powered by necrotite are constructed in the shipyards of Dreggsmouth.No Quarter Prime #4 A newer addition the Cryxian navy is the Slaughter Fleet of General Gerlak Slaughterborn consisting of Blighted Trollkin, Black Ogrun as well as some humans. The Slaughter Fleet serve as brutal shock troops for the Nightmare Empire. The fleet is treated as cannon fodder by Toruk’s generals but the Slaughter Fleet endures due to the ferocity and resilience of its warriors. Forces of the Nightmare Empire '''Warcasters' * Agathia * Aiakos * Asphyxious * Witch Coven of Garlghast * Deneghra * Goreshade * Mortenebra * Scaverous * Skarre Ravenmane * Sturgis * Terminus * Venethrax Warjacks Light * Deathripper * Defiler * Helldiver * Nightwretch * Ripjaw * Scavenger * Shrike * Stalker * Cankerworm Heavy * Corruptor * Desecrator * Harrower * Inflictor * Leviathan * Reaper * Seether * Slayer * Barathrum * Deathjack * Erebus * Kharybdis * Malice * Nightmare Colossals * Kraken * Sepulcher Battle Engines * Wraith Engine Troops * Bane Knights ** Bane Knight Officer * Bane Riders * Bane Warriors ** Bane Warrior Officer & Standard * Bile Thralls * Skarlock Commander * Black Ogrun Boarding Party * Black Ogrun Iron Mongers * Black Ogrun Smog Belchers * Bloodgorgers * Blighted Trollkin Marauders * Carrion Thralls * Mechanithralls ** Brute Thrall * Necrosurgeon & Stitch Thralls * Revenant Cannon Crew * Revenant Crew of the Atramentous ** Revenant Crew Rifleman * Satyxis Blood Witches ** Satyxis Blood Hag * Satyxis Gunslingers * Satyxis Raiders ** Sea Witch * Scharde Dirge Seers * Scharde Pirates ** Scharde Pirate Officer * Soulhunters * Bloat Thrall * Iron Lich Overseer * Machine Wraith * Misery Cage * Necrotech * Pistol Wraith * Satyxis Blood Priestess * Satyxis Raider Captain * Scrap Thrall * Skarlock Thrall * Soul Trapper * Warwitch Siren * The Withershadow Combine * Jussika Bloodtongue * Agrimony * Axiara Wraithblade * Bane Lord Tartarus * Bloat Thrall Overseer Mobius * Captain Rengrave * Darragh Wrathe * General Gerlak Slaughterborn * Hellslinger Phantom * Severa Blacktide References Category:Cryx